1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape cassettes and the method of assembly and use thereof during the manufacturing operation of a completed, loaded with tape, tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type cassette half shells is that they are not designed to make the process and method of assembly into a completed tape cassette as simple and complete as possible.
Another common problem of known cassette tape devices is that they do not provide structure for using the washers as commonly provided on both sides of the loaded tape contained within a completed cassette for ease of assembly of the cassette half shells, nor aid during loading of the completed cassette device with the desired tape material to form a completed, loaded blank tape cassette.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NUMBER DATE GRANTED ______________________________________ Sasaki et al. 3,529,788 Sept. 22, 1970 Abitboul 3,556,433 Jan. 19, 1971 Ito et al. 3,612,422 Oct. 12, 1971 Inaga 3,735,939 May 29, 1973 ______________________________________
The patent to Sasaki et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,788) discloses projections 39 in the cartridge case for the purpose of holding a gasket 10 in place. See FIG. 5.
The Abitboul patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,433) discloses a tape cassette wherein the tension of the tape is controlled by the pressure of a thin sheet gasket-like material bowed toward the tape spool.
The Ito et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,422) discloses hole 11 in the gasket with projections 16 in the outer case for the purpose of holding the gasket in proper place.
The Inaga patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,939) discloses apertures 18 and 19 in a cartridge case for the purpose of aligning the cartridge in a recorder structure. Also element 17 is provided to prevent accidental erasure of the recorded material on the tape.
None of these prior art patents offer the new and novel features of subject invention.